


Tantalus

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Angst, Community: teaandswissroll, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Tea and Swiss roll's 20 minute fic challenge. Prompt word: hunger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tantalus

.

He’d been a wild kid with a chip on his shoulder until his gran had got hold of him. She’d found him on the street with his mates, grabbed him by the ear and the collar of his shirt, and dragged him home with her to a cup of tea and a right bollocking the end of which still echoed in his head years later. 

“You’ve got your granddad’s greedy blood and you know what happened to him. No one gets everything they want, love.”

He’d worked to control his appetites, not always successfully, passion bubbling to the surface unexpectedly and always threatening to destroy him in its wake. 

How could he fill the void when he didn’t even know what he was craving? Ambition hadn’t satisfied him, neither had sex. He’d tried appropriate mates, inappropriate matings, and everything in between, but he’d remained hungry.

With the passing years he’d become resigned to it and finally had even embraced it as his raison d'être, his rapacious need the thing that drove him onward. 

 

Bloody Bodie. His fingers tightened on the hand in his. How he could’ve missed what had been smirking at him in the face for years, while looking everywhere else for the answer, was mind boggling. He’d even turned Bodie down twice, before Bodie had shrugged and stopped asking; only he could have read the hurt in Bodie’s carefully neutral face.

The news of Bodie’s death had crushed him. The news that Bodie had in fact survived the bomb blast had brought his self-deception crashing down around his ears. 

All Bodie had to do now was wake up, so they could consume each other. 

.


End file.
